Emilx Trix Nightcaster
Childhood I was born among a long line of Nightcasters, from Dathomir and Iridonia, all the way back to the Old Republic. My parent's were grand jedi of the Republic, Emit and Nikkie Nightcaster. I remember them always coming to to our small house, in the temple, late at night talking about a sertain gang that always causing trouble and escaping capture every time. I'd always go to my door and listen in to their confersation, try to learn as much as I could, even though I shouldn't have. I was a young padwan learner, I have been one ever since I can remember, my parents were my master's and would take turns training me. Yet I had never had left the temple but only once and that was to go to Iridonia, but I was to young to remember what happen. I had two really good freinds, Faye and Eliza that I can remember, but I never thought I would end up shunning one.....and that the other would end up dead..... A Curse Year I remember this year well....like it had happened only yesterday.... It all started on my 7th birthday, my father and I were getting some training done when a young white hair man walked in. My father sent me on my way so he could talk in private. I didn't understand but I listen. I had just gotten to our room and pressed the button to open the door to see and hear the hiss of a saber going in to my mother. The assassin saw me and quickly disappeared; I was in too much of shock to see where. I ran to my mother yelling "No," telling her she is going to be okay. She grabbed my robes and pulled me down to where my ear was to her mouth, speaking in Zabrak, she told me her last word. They were three things: the jedi code, some thing I am to never repeat to any one, and that she loved me. While doing so she put her necklace in my hand, a red ruby on a silver chain. Then nothing, her hand drop to the ground and her eyes closed. I sat there wondering if I could have saved her if I could have..... I cried and cried for help! My father came running in light saber drawn looking down, not believing what he saw, he cursed in Zabrak and gripped his saber tighter. Jedi from all around, that heard my cry for help, gathered infront of the door and started pointing fingures at my father, who had forgotten to put up his saber. The next part was almost a big plur, people yelling at my father with light sabers in hand. Faye, Eliza, and James, Faye's brother, came running in and grabbed me. I was in to much of a shock to know what they were saying or what they were doing to me and my dad. All I could remember was what my mother had told me, and how I must never tell a soul about it. My father was arrest for, most likely, killing my mother, even though that wasn't the case. As they toke my father away I saw the young white hair man amoung the crowed. What made me look right at him was his devilish smirk across his face....The rest of that year I was lonly and depressed. I pushed away Faye and her brother James but Eliza.... won't get the hint ,that I didn't want her around any more, which bugged me to death. I mainly sat in my room thinking out that cursed day over and over......I couldn't even leave my room for long with out cold stares and whispers about me. I hated everyone in the temple and wished they would have left me alone.....I wish ..... My father was finally being released a year exactly after it had happened. I didn't care about anything else but seeing him. I ran to the main entrance to find the strange white haired man again. This time I got a better look at him. He had solid white hair, looked about twenty, and had a strong built face but it looked calm and peaceful. He didn't seem like the person who would make a devilish smile. I ran by not knowing he had turned his head watching me with the same smile.... I saw my father walk out of the speeder looking around. I yelled out to him, and he quickly turned my way. I ran and jumped into his arms thinking everything might go back to being some what normal.....I was way off.... We walked up the stairs hand-in-hand. I could sense and feel my Dad's tenseness and cautian, but he hid it so well behind a happy smile that I didn't say a word. I wish I had....Some one grabbed me and hit my Dad in the head with a light saber hilt. The man grabbed my saber and gripped both of my arms tightly. The jedi that had hit my father grabbed his left arm as another came out of no where grabbed his right. They punched him in the stomach untill he went down on one knee. During all of this I was yelling at them to stop and to let us go when a fimiliar face came down the stairs....That evil smirk was on his face again. I wanted to punch it right off but I couldn't. "It seems like your atttempt to be cautious failed, Emit," said the white haird man. "General! Leave my daughter out of this, it has nothing to do with her!" General leaned in and whispered some thing in my father's ear. His eyes widen in shock and tried agian. "General please, if your are going to do it, please not infront of my daughter!" When I heard my dad say those words I knew what was going to happen next. "NO! PLEASE!" I yelled. General ignored it. "I thought your last words would be to me or your daughter but, oh well." He activated his light saber. It gleaned blue, with one quick movement he stabbed my father right in the heart....I had no words to say as all my happiness drained from me. The jedi holding me let me go and ran for it as did the ones that held my father. The General withdrew his saber and grabbed my fathers. He turned to me with that devilish smile once again. "I am not after you, so I will spare you however if I know one thing about that gleam in your eye we will meet again," said the General, walking down the stairs to the speeder port. I sat there tears of sadness and anger running down my face, as I looked at my father who's bright eyes had dulled, the spark of life gone completely.... Eliza came running down the stairs with some masters. She stopped infront of me and helped me up. I quickly pushed her away and ran into the temple, down the hall, and into my room. I sat down in a window seal, and I almost convinced my self that thing had gone back to the way they were before, but....the familiar guilt of my mother death came flooding back... this time for some reason I knew I could have saved him...I could have..... The Night I Left They did the same cerimony just like the had for my mother. They lowered his body into a flame chamber and then a small narrow light appeared form the chamber to the ceiling like normal. I saw it once and never thought I would see it again....When the light came on I ran out of the room. Faye tried to grab me but I dodge it. I ran as hard as I could to my room, tears coming down my face. I open the door and walked in, closing the door behind me. I leaned back on to the door and slid down until my knees were in my face. I sat there for hours, hearing small knocks from Faye, James, and Eliza. Faye and James gave up, but Eliza didn't. She sat there with her back to the door, talking, trying to get me to open the door. I finally heard silence and that's when I made up my mind....to leave the temple so I didn't have to put up with any of this crap any more..... I hastily packed a backpack and a messanger bag of clothes, books, money, and personal objects. It was dark now, and most of the jedi were asleep. I snuck out of my room, not knowing that I had some one following me.... I went to the archives and I destroyed everything on my family and whipped out personal data on me in the whole temple. I quickly and silently went down to the hanger to find Eliza on the star ship I was planning to take.... "Why Emilx....WHY RUN FROM IT!! I thought...YOU MADE ME A PROMISE! REMEBER!!," yelled Eliza standing between me and the ship. I did remember. Her parents had died when she was five and I promised I be there for her and she told me the same.....and I was breaking it.... "Ya I remember...(walking to Eliza looking down)...get out of the way Eliza I don't want to hurt you...," I said, just a few feet from Eliza now. "Your are hurting me now by doing this!!" she grabbed her saber. "If I can't talk you out of it then I will do it by force," she activated it and pointed it at me. I threw both bags near the ship and activated mine. My saber was a bright red reverse saber while Eliza's gleamed a neon green reverse. We both jumped forward, making our light sabers clash, not showing each other an opening. That is, until Eliza made a basic mistake. She had forced me back with a slash that had left her self open. I spun before she could strike, and I made a direct backwards stab. I heard her saber drop to the ground next to me. I turned mine off and walked to the ship. I hear a weak voice form behind me. "Emilx ..please..don't...do this.. don't go.." I ignored her as I grabbed my bags and boarded the ship. I threw my bags in the co-pilot seat, and sat down in the pilot seat. I turned on the engine and closed the ship's door, and started the take off process. When I got the ship in the air I saw Eliza, face to the ground, not moving, with Faye crying on top of her. Even though I couldn't hear her I knew she was yelling for help. I quickly left the hanger....the temple...but most importanly......my friends....... Dathomir I stopped the ship in orbit distance of coraunt to get ride of the tracking beacken. After that I sat in the pilot seat wondering if I made the right choice even though, after all this, I couldn't go back no mattter what. I started to think of where I could go to hide for awhile, where the jedi whouldn't find me. I decided on Dathormir, becuase I had read aobut Mather Talson and her followers. I hoped I could go there with out being killed, hoped they might accept me even though I am pure Zabrak. It would be a three day trip and I needed food. I had searched the and found no food, some medic supplies, and a secret storage place. I went back to the bridge and sat back down looking at the map. I saw a good planet were my ship could be refueled and I could get plenty of supplies. It was called Chandrila. The computer did say it was republic controled, but I didn't care. News wouldn't get out there that fast. I set the hyperdrive to Chandrila and set it on auto-pilot. I started back to the captain's room, when I came across a door that had quickly closed. I had made sure there was no life on the ship, but I guessed the scanners might be wrong. I ran to the door and quickly opened it to find an astro-droid shaking. "Well what do we have here?" I bent down and looked at its tag. It said V5-V6. I knew it was an older model, but it looked brand new. "Well, I am the owner of this ship now, so I guess you're mine. Don't worry, I love tech. The worst I'll do is re-program you, but I hate doing that, too much trouble." That quickly releaved it and followed me to my room. After out stop on Chandrila, I started to get nervous the closer we got to Dathomir. I knew I would have to hide the ship and leave V5 in charge of it. I was also thinking out Faye and James, and I wondered if they were going ot come after me. Knowing the masters though, they won't let them. I had lost track of time when the ship came out of hyper space. I quickly grabbed the wheel and look on the computer to fine a place to land. I landed 25 miles from the closes settlement which my scanners only pick up two major spots on the planet where there seem to be life. While V5 landed the ship. I went back to my room to change. I put on a loose red tank top, wide straps, with baggy black cargo pants with a black belt that had to straps that hung down and connected to the front then the back. I grabbed by messager bag and hended back to the bridge. I looked out the front to see black trees and vegatation. I told V5 to watch the ship and to close the hangar door behide me. I hadn't really looked at the ships modle, but while I was hiding it I realized I had taken a very small XS Freighter. Most the time this ship was owned by smugglers,but the jedi had a few here or there. I quickly finished hiding it the best I could. I put a pilot helmet on and goggles that I had found, and set south straight to the dark side of the planet. I came up on a cave that was carved out. I had just taken one step closer when five nightsisters surrounded me. "We do not like strangers here," said the one in front of me. "I am no stranger. My ancester was a nightsister, and that is why I have come." A chill went donw my back as I said that. "Ummm, please tell me this ancester?" "Her names was Tris Nightcaster," I said, hoping I didn't make a mistake. I put my hand in my pocket and wrapped my hand around my saber, ready to pull it if need. I heard whispers when a women appeared out of no where. Her attire was far more regal than the others. "She is one of us, sisters. I knew she was coming, so put away your weapons," said the women that I guess to be Mother Talson. She walked up to me and put her arm around me. "Lets us welcome back this lost child to her home!" said Mother leading me inside the cave. I thought maybe my bad luck wouldn't follow me....that I be safe....why do I keep tricking my self so easily.... The New Begining The Chase Begins I was 9 now, young and careless. I would make jokes and have fun with all the sisters my age. All of them were already members of the clan by birth, but I must be re-borned as a sister for some reason mother made me wait a year. On my 9th birthday I snuck out and made three small candles and left them to burn out in the woods. They were for my parents and friend; I know as a sister I am suppose to forget my past, but I was never good at that. A few days after my birthday Mother told me that it was time.... "Oww!" I said as a siter was puting a tattoo on my right arm. "Haha, you think that hurts? Emilx come on!" said Nixes, she was the youngest sister, my age, I had gotten close with. "Ya you bet it does." I smiled and laughed with Nixes. Mother had ordered a sister to put the night sister symbol on my arm saying I am one, no matter where I go. When I heard her say that, I had a feeling that some thing was going to happen, but I ignored it once again. The sister had finished it, and I finally looked down. I was from my wirst to my elbow, taking my entire forearm. "Wow! It looks great Emilx," said Nixes smiling. "Ya..." I said in agreement. Then the worst happened.... "Nixes get Emilx back to her ship quick now!" said Mother walking over to us. "Why Mother, is she in danger?!" "Yes, my sister, she is. Now quickly!" said Mother, turning to me. "Your time here is done, you may not return when you leave." I was shocked. Then it hit me, Jedi were here. I could sence them now. "Nixes come on," I said, running to grab my stuff. Nixes and I road out a back enterance staight to my ship, hoping it was still there. I was driving a small speeder that they had with Nixes' back to mine, watching our backs. For some reason I still felt danger as we got closer to my ship. I wondered why, becuase we were really far away from then now. We got to my ship which had vegatation growing on it. "Nixes help md uncover my ship, then get out of here," I said, jumping off the speeder. Starting quickly, Nixes jumped off as well, putting her bow on her back, and started too help. It took an hour and a half to uncover it and to make sure it was working. As me and Nixes were saying our good byes, two Jedi came upon us, riding speeders. "Nixes run, get out of here!" I yelled, drawing my light saber, ready for a fight. "No way, you can't take two at once!" she said with her bow drawn, ready to fire. One of them was an older man while the other was a young boy. "Please, Emilx, this doesn't have to end in violience. Just come with us peasefully," said the older Jedi. "No! I am never going back, the Jedi betrayed me!" "No we didn't. Trust me, those weren't Jedi that killed your parents..." I looked down, forcing back tears. "I know what I know, so don't tell me lies...." I ran in to attack them, while Nixes shot at them with every opening I gave her. The padawan broke off to take out Nixes while I was left with his master. "Nixes becareful!" I yelled when I got into a lock. The fighting keeped going on until... I heard a scream of pain...from Nixes.... "No!!" I withdrew my saber and ran to catch Nixes as she dropped to the ground. She was holding her stomach as she fell back wards. I slid in on my knees to catch her. I held her in my arms with a hand on the wound trying to force heal it. "Axal!" said the master, hitting his padawan on his head scolding him. "Emilx..this isn't your fault...I chose to fight... I am glad to be your sister..." she said with a weak smile. Her eyes closed and the smiled faded. I gripped her arm, not holding back the tears this time. "Emilx....I am truely sorry..." said the master, putting his hand on my shoulder. I still had my light saber in my hand, gripping it tighter and tighter. He turned me around to try to look me in the eye but yet again... I just dug myself a deeper hole ... I activated my saber.... "No master!" yelled Axal, by his masters' side as I grabbed my bow. Axal was shaking his master, trying to get him to stay with him. I quickly pulled back an arrow and sent it into Axal's back.... His master had regained conciousness to see his padawan fall on to him, dead.... Iridonia: Back Home I turned and walked to my ship in silence. The master couldn't beleive his eyes. "I was to naive..I should have been more cautious to begin with.." I stopped and turned around. "The mistake you made ....was killing my friend...my sister." I ran up the ship door holding back the tears of pain. "V5 take off, now!" I said into the com-link as the ship door rose. I went to the bridge and sat down in the pilot seat in deep thought. "This keeps happening because of me...their deah are my fault...where do I go from here..."Tthese thoughts consumed my mind. "V5 set the ship for Iridonia," I said getting up adn walking back to my room. I heard some beaping from V5 saying ok. When I entered the room, I took off my boots off and climbed into bed. Thoughs entered my head not knowing why I picked Iridonia but I guess since that was where I was born maybe I could get some answers. If my own people don't hate me. Then, what had just happen came flooding back into my head and I realiezed because I got close to Nixes. I had hurt her. I let though's thought over welm me to sleep as my tears dried up. For some reason I knew word would get back home fast but it traveled faster than I expected. As soon as I landed I got cold glares from everyone. They knew my face and most importantly my necklace. I heard whispers when I went intotown to get supplies saying,"That's her" or "Don't go near her." The only person yet to look down on me was the school teacher, which I found out by working at the space port. She always stopped by during my lunch and talked to me. I stayed really quiet for two reasons: shyness and I didn't want to open up yet again. She talk to my boss, who was nice enough to give me this job, to let me go to school in the mornings and work in the afternoon. I didn't want to go any where near the school but in the matter Msr. Casterest, her name, came to my hotel room to get me because she knew I didn't want to go. She told me about her son who worked in the space port as well. I figured he must have the lunch break before me. My first day was just taking test to see where I was and what I need to get caught up in. At lunch I quickly ran to the space port hoping that I wasn't late. This became a normal thing for the next year: get up, go to school then work, and lastly bed. It was getting closer to my birthday and finally asked Mr. Naytix for the next day off. "Of course, you need a break any way you been working so hard," He said. I quickly ran in after he had dropped me off and pack a bag for tomorrow. I woke up the same time as normal but this time left a note on the door and headed for the city boundaries. I ran a good distance before I started to walk. I had gone a good 15 miles away from town and coame by some old ruines and decided to stay here for a while. I sat down and ate my lunch in peace. I started to think about my future. "I could stay, get married, and live a peacefull life here," but then my mother words refilled my head. There were two possibleties now either the republic would find me or my kind might betray me, but I knew the second one wouldn't be likely so I focuse on how long it would take the republic to find me. "It would take half a year to a year at most," I said out loud, lying down on my back. I closed my eyes to think about every thing. As I slept a sith lord that was a red zabrak like me appeared right infront of me. I could only stand there in fear. The sith lord looked down on me and put both hands on my shoulders. I was shaking with out realising this when all the suden memories of other people filled my head. I woke up with a scream to find me sweating. I had lost track of time. I looked around to see the sun about to set. I quickly put three candles out on the rock and lit them before running back to town. -to be continued Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Female Characters Category:Zabraks Category:Skull Squadron Category:Class Rank:Deck Officer Category:Leader